


Devilish Delights

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Blind Reader, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Cozy, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspective Reader, Kid Nero, Kid V, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mischief, Mistletoe, Mornings, Other, Smooching, Soft Dante, Soft Nero, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil needs a hug, babysitter reader, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: A collection of Devil May Cry fics and snippets I've written and posted on Tumblr.Angst, fluff, smut, and everything in-between can and will be added.::Newly Added::4. Nero wakes up and can't help but love on you in the early morning light. (Suggestive)5. You have some introspective thoughts on how you came to understand Vergil.6. A slow, rainy day at the shop leads to boredom and cozy downtime with Dante.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350





	1. Comfort Over Pride - Vergil

You only knew Vergil had arrived by the sound of the front door, the gentle click unmistakable in the relative silence of your small apartment.

He wasn’t expected for another couple of hours, though you weren’t complaining at the extra time you would have with him that evening. He was a busy man, after all, and any allotted time he was able to give to you was very much treasured in your eyes.

“In the kitchen,” you called out while slowly backtracking into the dining room, dragging your mop across the tiled floor one last time as you moved.

“I can get dinner started after the floor dries and - oh!”

You startled as you turned, finding that Vergil was suddenly beside you. He was always so quiet and quick, a true testament to how well he had honed his skills as the devil hunter that he was. Even knowing him for the short time you did, it was easy to see that he prided himself on such stealth, even if it did give you a small fright from time to time.

“Hey,” you greeted a bit more properly, giving a soft smile in greeting, “I was just-”

Vergil reached out and took hold of your wrist, the grip firm but not uncomfortable. There was the slightest tug that followed, a beckoning feeling in the movement that felt mandatory rather than suggestive.

“Let me put this away real quick,” you said, but the pull on your wrist was insistent the moment you made clear you would follow him, as was his subtle, imploring gaze that looked far more weary than you remembered it ever being.

The mop ended up falling out of your hand and to the floor with a clatter, forgotten in the wake of wanting to comfort the one you loved.

Vergil silently led you back into the living room, bringing you around the back side of the small loveseat you owned. From there, he seemed to hesitate in what he wanted to do next, an odd juxtaposition to the man who planned things almost meticulously, always accounting for several outcomes and knowing how to follow through, should the tides change out of his favor.

Much to your surprise, he removed his grip from your wrist and, instead, moved both hands to your hips, suddenly hoisting you up with ease until you were able to sit on top of the back of your small couch. Like that, you were eye-level with Vergil, his cool gaze as piercing as ever.

Again, he hesitated.

“Hey,” you called gently, reaching out to touch the smoothness of his cheek.

It must have been all the incentive he needed. Next thing you knew, you were being enveloped in his strong embrace, arms locking securely around your body as he hid his face within the crook of your neck. The transition was fast, almost enough to knock you from your place, if Vergil hadn’t been there to keep you steady. He had wanted affection, something he didn’t seek out often enough, and from how stiff he was still holding himself, it seemed he still wasn’t sure he had made the right move into gaining that want.

You would have to rectify that thought.

“All you had to do was ask, you silly man,” you chastised playfully, ensuring he didn’t take your words to heart. You then proceeded to wrap your arms around him, in turn, sighing contentedly as you relaxed within his hold.

Slowly but surely, the tension began to drain from his posture, and before you knew it, the stoic, intimidating man you called yours was all but melting into your embrace like putty in a warm hand.

“Rough day?” you asked.

Vergil gave a short hum against the skin of your neck, arms tightening a fraction around you. You chuckled lightly at his answer and the tickle of his voice.

“Well, good thing I planned your favorite for dinner, hm? We can stay here as long as you like, though,” you added quickly, feeling the muscles of his back begin to seize at the thought of you moving away from him. He relaxed back into your hold just as quickly, a long sigh the final nail in the coffin.

You’d most likely be like that for a long while, yet, but that was alright. Vergil needed the comfort, and you wanted nothing more than to assure him that he could find said comfort in you.


	2. It's Tradition! - Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my lovely friend, Kyarymell, who has an absolute love for Nero.
> 
> Some Christmas shenanigans for all to enjoy!!

"Wait, wait,  _ wait!  _ You can't put that up yet!"

Nero paused and looked at you, both bewildered and confused at your nearly horrified expression.

All he was doing was putting the star on the christmas tree, using a spectral arm to reach the ridiculous 11-foot top. Honestly, it was a bit ridiculous to have such a tall tree, but Dante was more than happy to lug the damn thing through the door, and you had been more than excited to decorate for the holidays while roping him and Nico into helping out.

Come to think of it, where had Nico wandered off to?

Nero was brought back to attention by your grabby hands reaching for the glittering ornament still within his grasp. He scoffed lightly and lowered his spectral arm as he crossed his actual arms over his chest, handing over the star with little fuss.

"Why not?"

You gave him a huff and an incredulous look.

"Because the topper always goes on last. It's tradition!"

"Geez, didn't know there was an order to this stuff."

You rolled your eyes playfully while pulling out a clear tube of ornaments from an even bigger cardboard box of yuletide merriments. There were different colored baubles shining through the thin plastic, some with glitter, others shiny or matte to keep things interesting.

Other decorations poked out from the box - some extra multicolored lights not already spiraled up the tree, a few nutcracker figurines, shiny tinsel garlands, and undoubtedly more than was necessary for the shop. Nero briefly wondered how you were able to scrounge up so many things in such a short amount of time.

"It's different for everyone, I'm sure," you explained, "but this is how we used to do it when I was younger. It's like a whole year of bad luck, if you don't do it right, or something like that."

You moved to stand beside Nero, earning a playful nudge of his hip into your side that had the tube of ornaments jostling in your hold.

"You sure you're not confusing  _ tradition _ with  _ superstition? _ "

"Shut up and help me decorate this tree, will you?"

Nero chuckled at your grousing tone, reaching for the tube in your hands and immediately getting to work on the higher branches.

For the next half hour, you both decorated the massive tree, hanging all sorts of ornaments from the spruce branches. You directed some of Nero's choices, ensuring there weren't any odd empty spaces up high. At some point, Nero had found some bright red bows within your box of decorations to dot along between the ornaments, adding a necessary pop of color that made the whole thing look even better.

When everything was in place, you took a step back to marvel at the tree, fixing a couple things until it felt perfect. All that was left was the star topper and then plugging in the lights to get the full effect.

"Hey, think I found something we missed."

You turned and gave Nero a quizzical look that deepened at the smirk painting his lips when he moved in closer. He looked up, and your eyes followed the motion until you spotted what he was talking about.

A faux sprig of mistletoe, held high above you both by a spectral arm. The clawed fingers shook the little plant enticingly, knowingly.

You could barely hide the smile coming to your lips.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"It's  _ tradition _ ," he countered, raising his voice an octave in a playful mocking tone that had you once again rolling your eyes. Of course he would throw your own words back at you.

Confidently, you took a step closer, body nearly touching his.

"And what happens if I ignore tradition, hm? Bad luck?"

Nero looked just a tad flustered, but he held his ground, smirk widening a fraction as he challenged you with his gaze.

"Nah, just no kisses for the rest of the year."

You raised a single brow at his conviction, suddenly shrugging and pulling away.

"What a bummer for you, then."

"Babe, c'mon!"

You were immediately pulled back into facing Nero, his arms securing themselves around you, holding you in place against him. A laugh escaped you just as Nero's flustered mannerisms made themselves known once more, baby blues averting from your gaze while the barest hint of pink colored the bridge of his nose.

For such a confident man, he sure had a bashful streak, especially when it came to you.

"Come here, you big goof," you mused, reaching up to cup Nero's face and pulling him down for a kiss.

Nero, with all his confident bravado, nearly floundered at the sudden interaction. He was quick to reciprocate, however, pressing closer and deepening the gentle lip-lock until you were practically melting in his hold.

A bright flash of light suddenly caught the both of you off-guard, forcing you apart to greet the positively *grinning* visage that was Nico.

Where had she gotten that camera?

"Well, ain't you two lovebirds just a cozy, nauseatin' sight!" she all but cooed.

Nero had never looked so red in the face before, you were sure of it.

"Nico-!"

"Nah-ah,  _ loverboy _ , this here's goin' on one of them holiday cards," she proclaimed, patting the camera and sidestepping Nero's grabbing hands, both spectral and natural.

"Like hell, it is!"

You couldn't help but laugh at the predicament your boyfriend had gotten himself into, gaze wandering down to the dropped and forgotten spring of mistletoe as Nero threatened their dear friend's life over a picture you would definitely be getting a copy of sometime soon. You bent down and plucked the little decoration from the floor, debating on where exactly to put it within the shop.

It was tradition, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next one!


	3. A True Family Christmas - Dante x F!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for my lovely, dear friend, Moni! Enjoy!

Children's laughter was something you had grown used to over the years you had worked at the orphanage. Being one of the main caretakers meant that you had your own designated room on the ground floor, and there were many mornings when giggling little ones would greet you by your bedside.

The quiet giggles coming from your bedside at that moment were a familiar comfort. The counting, however, was different.

_ "Three...two...one…" _

_ "Now!" _

The comforter was pulled taut across your form as a tiny body hoisted itself onto your side of the bed with a bit of effort, eager little hands reaching for your bundled shoulders and giving you a surprisingly gentle shake.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

"It's time to get up, c'mon! It's Christmas!"

From beside you, you felt a shift in the bed, followed by a deep, nearly rumbling groan that had you smiling from beneath the blanket.

"Five more minutes, Nero," came Dante's rasping reply as he shifted almost violently, purposefully, bouncing you upon the bed and toppling over the two little ones that had been balancing themselves over the both of you. His arm was around you just as quickly, and you didn't attempt to stop yourself from laughing at Dante's attempt to rile up his son.

"Dad," Nero groaned and huffed, "get up! It's Christmas, remember? Uncle Vergil's already awake."

"Good for him."

"You said you'd get up first thing Santa came!"

"Hm, I don't recall," Dante mused while feigning a yawn, earning a groan from Nero.

"You do this  _ every  _ Christmas," he whined while violently shaking Dante as much as his young self was able to manage. You only knew of his struggle through the hold Dante had on you, shaking you along with him.

V was settled just to the side of you, leaning over your hip and presumably watching Nero's struggles as he giggled. You reached an arm out from beneath the blanket, unsurprised that the gentle boy took to the invitation immediately and was snuggling up to you without hesitation.

"Merry Christmas, V," you greeted sweetly while kissing the top of his head, V reciprocating the greeting and pecking your cheek.

There was a sudden burst of movement, a shuffling of fabric before Dante gave an undignified squawk and pulled away from you. Nero immediately took his place, and you found yourself holding both the boys while Dante gave an indignant, though playful, huff.

"So much for Christmas," the devil Hunter lamented with an exaggerated sigh, "I just get kicked out of bed so the gremlins can steal it  _ and  _ my girlfriend."

"She was our babysitter, first," Nero argued tauntingly, a giggle escaping you as you turned to kiss the top of Nero's head, as well.

"He's got a point," you agreed, earning a groan from Dante.

"That's it, I'm calling Santa. No bike and scooter for the gremlins who steal my things."

"Bike?!"

"A scooter!"

Just as quickly as you had the boys in your arms, they had slipped away from you, sliding their way off the bed and rushing out of the bedroom in a mad dash for the tree downstairs, their little feet smacking against the hardwood as they went.

There was a moment of quiet within the room, a moment of stillness that was calm and comfortable. Shifting bedsheets caught your attention, then the gentle caress of sword-calloused fingers smoothing against your cheek, guiding your face.

"Morning, sunshine," Dante greeted quietly, a grin in his words.

"Good morning," you answered, breath catching as the devil hunter leaned in for a sweet, lingering kiss. He pulled away almost reluctantly, giving another smooch to your forehead and pulling away.

"Guess we better get down there before the boys destroy the shop."

"Think your brother would leave us a path through the destruction?" you joked while lifting yourself up, sighing heavily as you stretched. 

Dante waited patiently beside you, leaning in to kiss your shoulder a few times and smiling against your skin as you laughed lightly.

"You? Definitely. Me? Not so much."

"Christmas miracles happen all the time," you chimed while standing, reaching out to Dante, who looped your arm through his and passed your cane over to your free hand.

Luckily, the boys had been patient enough to wait for you and Dante to make it downstairs, no doubt due to Vergil's placating them with allowing them to play with their "Santa" gifts. He greeted you as Dante passed you over to his brother, Vergil leading you over to the worn leather couch and ensuring you were settled.

To your right, you could hear the boys excitedly playing with their new outside toys, a bike for Nero and a scooter for V. The wheels gliding along the hardwood was just as pleasant a sound as their laughter.

When it finally came time to open gifts, the sound of paper ripping and crinkling greeted your senses, followed by awed coos and excited shouts with each new item revealed by the boys.

Vergil thanked you kindly for the new set of poetry books as well as a rather hefty recipe book for simple dishes, a good start for cooking more and finding things V would find more palatable. Dante found your gag gift of a battery-powered hair braiding tool to be hilarious, but got all soft the moment he opened up the family picture you'd gotten specially framed for his desk.

V was surprised and delighted with the small beginner's calligraphy set you'd gotten him along with his new raven plushie, and Nero was thrilled with his build-your-own-planet kit.

The gifts were all well received, much to your relief, and the boys seemed to be having a wonderful time.

"Ooh, Dad, can we...you know?" Nero asked suddenly, voice dropping into a loud whisper at the end.

"I think it's about time, yeah," Dante answered nonchalantly, though you were aware that there was a certain tension in the air, a giddy, nervous sort of energy that had you quite curious.

The shuffle of little feet through was of wrapping paper alerted you to Nero's movement. More shuffling, and then you were being bracketed by both Nero and V on either side of you.

"We wanted to get you something really special," V explained as he reached for your hand, of which you gave over without hesitation.

"It's not as cool as your space necklace," Nero lamented, earning a bemoaned call of his name from V for having almost ruined the surprise, "but Dad and uncle Verg said you would like it, anyways!"

"I already do," you assured, earning twin giggles.

"You haven't even opened it yet!"

A long box was delicately placed within your open palm, and the room went strangely quiet as everyone waited for you to open the gift.

The box was slightly textured against your fingertips and nearly a foot in length, a satin ribbon keeping the whole thing together around the middle of it. Carefully, you pulled at the ribbon and removed the top, gentle fingertips exploring the contents within.

Cool metal touched your skin, the sleek chain of a necklace that was meant to be long. You pulled the jewelry out of its box and let it hang from your hand, feeling the weight of it and listening to the multiple pendants at the end clink together with the motion.

You reached out with your other hand, fumbling only slightly as you found the pendants, no more than an inch each in length with tiny little crystals attached to the ends.

A smile graced your lips, eager compliment at the ready for such a lovely gift, when your thumb passed over the length of one of the pendants and stopped you in your tracks. You repeated the motion, turning the pendant sideways while slowly swiping over the familiar pattern of Braille.

_ Dante _

Curiously, eagerly, you checked over the other pendants, heart clenching in your chest as the burning onset of tears pickled at the corners of your eyes.

_ Nero _

_ Vergil _

_ Vitale _

They were all there, names written in Braille for you to swipe over at any moment you wished.

"It's beautiful," you whispered in awe, trying to hide a sniffle behind a short giggle. The boys heard it, anyhow, and they were both instantly trying to climb into your lap to ease your sudden distress.

"Don't cry, Miss, please!"

"We can get you something else!"

Your laughter was much more real at their antics, pulling both boys to you and kissing at their little cheeks and the tops of their heads as you clutched the necklace within your hand.

Had you your sight, you would have seen the soft smiles both Dante and Vergil were sporting.

"I wouldn't trade this gift for anything in the world," you told them sincerely, your words holding much more weight than simply speaking of a piece of jewelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


	4. Softly, I Lay Bare - Nero (slight nsfw)

Sunlight, warm and inviting, filtered through the blinds and streaked across body-warmed sheets, further dispersing the cool air from the night.

Nero had reacted to the beginning of a new day even before he was ready to awaken, body sprawling out to soak up the warmth of the sunrise as it slowly trekked its way across his bare chest. When the light finally reached his closed eyes, he shifted his head away from the intruding brightness, brows scrunching and a huff leaving his lips as he swiped at his face.

He opened his eyes to be greeted with the smooth, painted surface of his bedroom ceiling, mind momentarily blank, perplexed, and confused. When he turned his head to the other side, a slow, sleepy smile crept its way across his lips at the sight of you sleeping peacefully beside him, and he was suddenly filled with warmth even greater than the sun.

Unsurprisingly, your hair was mused and wild, though it was hard to say if it was from sleep or from the way he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of you the night before. Just seeing it made his smile widen, knowing how you would fret over it later, no doubt blaming him for its frizz and odd angles.

Your back was to him, but he often found you like that on such mornings, curled up in a way that was easy for him to slot himself right behind you. Nero took the opportunity then, shifting slowly so as not to disturb you too much, sliding a sun-warmed palm beneath the sheets and across the smooth expanse of your skin until his palm rested just over your belly button, pulling you ever closer. Your reaction was instant in pushing back against him, a small sound of contentment leaving your throat as you settled in your sleep once again.

For awhile, he laid still, basking in having you in his arms and admiring the lovely contours of your body through sleep-hazed eyes.

God, but he was  _ happy. _

The sun finally began to crawl its way to your side of the bed, casting light upon your bared shoulder and giving you an inviting glow that begged for his further attention the longer his eyes lingered there. Nero answered without hesitation, continuing to indulge his sleepy morning desires by leaning forward and pressing his lips against your warming, slightly chilled skin.

A low sigh filtered through your nose at the contact. Nero repeated the action again, and again.

You gave a sleepy hum, face turning to rub against your pillow as you yawned.

"Good mornin'," you spoke gently, voice still laced with sleep and eyes refusing to open.

"Morning, beautiful," Nero replied, words just as gentle and muffled as he continued his kisses against your skin, slowly teasing them up the lovely expanse of your neck.

A soft hum was your second greeting, head tilting back ever so slightly in invitation for him to continue his ministrations. He rewarded the action with a gentle scrape of his teeth against your pulse, delighting in your hitched gasp and the way you shifted further into him.

"Someone's happy, this morning," you mumbled, a hand coming up to tangle in the fluffy mess that was his own hair.

"I'm happy every morning I get to wake up next to you," he murmured back, lips and teeth and tongue carefully working a mark into your skin.

"Little extra happy, I'd say," you mused, eyes peeking open for the first time that morning as you glanced over your shoulder.

Nero paused in his ministrations, accommodating for your newfound attention on him, and graced you with a smirk.

"What? You expecting something else?"

He reveled in the way your eyes fluttered closed once more at the barely-there tease of his fingers grazing your lower belly. He responded to the higher-pitched gasp and tremble of your body by nosing at your neck, breathing in the gentle scent of your body wash that still lingered from your shower the night before.

"There's nowhere for you to be, right?," he asked suddenly and with purpose, "no shopping, no friend dates, no work…"

"N-not...not that I can,  _ ah,  _ think of," you managed to gasp out, finding it harder to keep from squirming in Nero's hold as he continued to tease kisses and nipping bites against your skin, as that damnable hand of his actually took action and moved lower, lower still.

Nero groaned as your grip tightened in his hair.

"You gonna let me love on you a little while longer?"

You turned once again, forcing your eyes open to gaze into the gentle, earnest baby blues of Nero's own.

However could you tell him no?

"As long as you like."

Much like himself, Nero didn't hesitate to take you up on your word, keeping you in bed well past the sunlight filling the room in its entirety.


	5. Tender - Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely friend, Moni! Who is always so supportive of me even when I don't feel so deserving of it. You're such a wonderful person, and I'm so very glad that I get to call you my friend!

Nothing could have ever prepared you for the way you reacted to his touch.

Vergil was a stoic man, at first glance, a cold and calculating presence that kept many from coming any closer than the few feet of proximity he allowed. His stare was piercing, and his words were always succinct in delivery.

It almost seemed silly how ordinary people were quick to judge by glance alone, ordinary people like you.

You had definitely been a silly person to have dared get closer to such an intimidating man.

"Your thoughts are much too loud."

Blinking, you turned to look up at Vergil as he held you close, one arm extended as he read from a newly acquired novel. The gentle, stroking touch of his other hand against your own arm had come to a complete stop, though the warmth of his bare palm on your skin was equally as comforting.

You wondered how long you'd been sporting goosebumps from his touch alone.

"Sorry," you murmured, shifting to place a quick peck to the underside of his jaw.

A hum of acknowledgement, warm and yielding to your apology, rumbled through Vergil's chest and against your back, a delightful sensation that had you smiling.

The quiet resumed, a comfortable blanket that had you relaxing back into Vergil's hold. His fingers were gliding almost absentmindedly against your forearm once more, a sign of how truly content the usually tense demon-hunter tended to be.

Again, your mind wandered to the times you had come across Vergil in your first meetings, how he paid you little mind and how you did your best, at first, to stay out of his way.

Curiosity was a dangerous thing, you had learned long ago, and you had never been one to shy away from wanting to learn more. Vergil was an enigma you wished to delve into, and for all the glaring and huffing he fronted with, you found it had been much easier to wiggle your way beneath the hairline cracks already spreading through his facade.

Luckily, he had been just as intrigued by your fascination with him, and the rest, as many would say, was history.

"You're distracted."

Looking up at Vergil once more, you were surprised to find that intense gaze of his on you, his attention having been taken away from his book, which was now closed and discarded upon the coffee table. You felt almost sheepish under the scrutiny, though Vergil seemed nothing more than curious.

"Sorry. How can you tell?"

He didn't answer, merely nudged closer until his forehead pressed to yours and breaths mingled with your own.

"Perhaps I should distract you in a different way," he mused quietly, his nose nudging yours gently, purposefully. It sent a small shiver down your spine, one he was sure to notice.

As if he hadn't noticed the way you reacted to his tender touches the whole time.

"What? You gonna make my mind quiet?" you teased with a smile, reaching up to brush light fingertips against the definition of his jaw.

"If I must," he answered, turning briefly to kiss at your fingers. Your smile turned incredibly soft, then, affection overtaking you entirely.

"Only if you want to," you teased once more, words quieter and holding a weight to them only he could lift.

Vergil's response was just as quiet, a tender reminder to how deeply he cared.

"For you? Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


	6. Hold Me Close - Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cozy sweet Dante fluff in these trying times.

A sigh left your lips, forlorn and long-drawn. It was also heavily exaggerated, just for the added effect of drawing Dante's curious baby blues in your direction.

From your peripheral, sprawled out on the couch as you were, you could see the devil hunter peeking over his magazine,some sort of provocative women-in-swimsuits edition that was more a prop piece to make him seem busy. If anything, he was much like you at that moment, bored out of his mind on a slow, rainy day, but not having anything better to do at that moment.

When you made no other notion to grab his attention, he went back to glancing at the magazine in a haphazard fashion, flipping to the next page as his now-hidden eyes roamed over words you knew he wasn't keen on reading.

You waited barely another minute before letting out the same bored sigh as before, a tad louder, a second longer.

Dante fully tilted down the corner of his magazine at the sound, eyes squinting almost suspiciously at your behavior.

"Got a problem, babe?"

You finally cast your gaze in his direction as if you were just now aware of his presence, sliding your prone body from the old leather couch in a lethargic manner.

Dante's eyes followed you closely as you meandered over to his desk. You rounded the front, nudging his legs from the top of the solid wooden surface to then plop your own bottom right before him, swinging your legs to either side of his own.

"I'm bored," you pouted, earning a scoff and a playful smirk from your ever-so-endearing boyfriend.

"Hi bored, I'm Dante," he declared, and you couldn't help but groan in utter dismay.

"I expected it, and yet I'm still so disappointed."

"Hey, you signed up for the whole package deal, buttercup, awful dad jokes included."

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I can't complain about it from time to time," you mused, smiling gently as you looked Dante over.

He was dressed as he normally was, some jeans and an older, faded shirt, but his signature red coat was thrown over the back of his chair, ready to be donned at any moment. His hair, recently cut for convenience's sake, was a little rumpled, but otherwise sat relatively neatly in his usual style.

He looked relatively put-together, or as put-together as most were used to seeing from the demon hunter, and yet it almost felt as if something was amiss.

Dante raised a brow at your careful scrutiny.

"So, you got a plan for that boredom of yours? I can think of a few good things to occupy your time."

The notion was presented with a wiggle of both his brows, and it was your turn to scoff and send a sly smile his way.

"Yeah, I bet you could," you countered with a huff, letting the following silence consume you both once more. As it progressed, your smile sweetened considerably, a sudden surge of affection warming you from the inside out the longer you stared at Dante.

Sitting up a little straighter, you extended your arms out both ways, fingers flicking to and fro in a "come hither" motion.

Dante followed the action with his eyes before a knowing smile of his own spread across his face, followed closely by a deep chuff of amusement. His magazine was thrown carelessly beside you as he scooted his chair ever closer, leaning in and wrapping his arms around your middle without further prompting.

Your hands were immediately in his hair, pulling him even closer until he was all but squished against you comfortably. He sagged in your hold, a long breath leaving his nose in his newly relaxed state.

And just like that, everything felt right, again.

"Oh no, you caught me, whatever shall I do?" he mumbled against your chest, chuckling when you pulled at his hair in a playful manner. You then smoothed your palms down the expanse of his back, enjoying the closeness and finding a sense of ease at having Dante on your arms.

"Stay right where you are, I hope," you answered, kissing the top of his head and leaning into his hold.

You couldn't see his smile or the affection it held for you, but you could hear it in his voice, all the same.

"Not like I have anywhere better to be, anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
